


From Trenches to Glory

by Rachrar



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky fell from the train- and Steve leapt after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Trenches to Glory

It was a flash of light and horrible screeching noise, and he couldn't keep up, couldn't even think before the train had blown open and separated Bucky and Steve. Bucky was clinging and his eyes were terrified, those blue hues so confused at the sudden change of his footing- he had no footing. What was happening? It took a few seconds before it actually flashed in his mind that he was holding on by a thread, and he was only alive because he thoughtlessly grabbed onto a piece of the train as it exploded. He was lucky.

The wind was rushing by so fast that it made his ears hurt, the icy air painful against the inner ears sharply, freezing against his face, but he didn't care, looking up to Steve. As afraid as he was, it would be just fine. He reached up towards Steve, seeing him edge out along a small jut of metal and hold out his hand. Bucky put on a faint smirk. So Steve was saving him for once, a real life or death situation. Fitting. Steve had to pay it back somehow anyway.

Their hands weren't lining up. That was weird. Bucky surged upwards, trying to reach just as Steve had to pull back, stumbling a little and grabbing the metal to try and keep himself on. The slight jump had unsettled Bucky though. This wasn't working out right. Something was wrong. He reached out again just as Steve found a new position, hand outstretched.

The wind seemed to die down for just that one moment as they moved as much as possible towards each other, fingers almost brushing but not quite, just like their entire relationship. It was there, the potential for true love and happiness, but Bucky had been too scared to make the first move. He had felt that Steve was wanting it, needing it, but it was too easy to be mistaken. What if Steve was just a close friend? He couldn't ruin their friendship with a relationship that couldn't exist in the forties, anyway. It had to be Bucky's imagination, those little glances, the lingering touches, the too long hugging. It had to just be Bucky wishing for something. Steve was- had been, small and gentle, but... Just look at him now. He was powerful, strong, a real man's man. He didn't need Bucky anymore. Maybe he never did.

Bucky's hand slipped at that very moment as his fingers finally brushed against Steve's so gently that it might has been a lover's caress. He didnt't realize that he was falling just yet until he saw the mountainside rushing past. It took a full second to realize just what had happened- had he really dropped? Had his hand given out? What just went on?

Without warning, Steve was right by him, the rushing wind pulling up his soft, golden locks of hair as his eyes gleamed with tears from the wind. Bucky's eyes widened and he began to panic, looking up at the rapidly vanishing train. "No no no no, Steve you- you can't have-"

"I can't lose you," Steve cut through with his gentle voice, grabbing onto Bucky and crushing him to his chest with a tight hug. "I co-couldn't bear the thought of losing my best friend...I need you too much." The words were quickly said, but it all seemed so slow and spaced out, Steve was panicking, afraid, speaking far too fast, but to Bucky, it was all he ever wanted, to be in Steve's arms in such a deep embrace that he could feel his back hurting from the force with which he hugged him back. It was perfection.

Before he lost his nerve, Bucky clawed up on Steve to make their faced even and smashed their lips together in the worst approximation of a kiss had had ever given. The dames would be ashamed of him, it was that bad. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered, because Steve was kissing back.


End file.
